pikachu_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pokemon for Ash!
This is the first episode of The Kanto Adventures (the Wiki Series, season 1). Who's that Pokemon? Pikachu Plot Ash Ketchum is really excited. Tomorrow, he gets his first Pokemon from Professor Oak. It's late at night, and he's still awake. "I'm so exited!" he shouts. Then, his mother storms in. "Ash Kethcum, it's 00:00 PM, and your still awake!" she says. "Sorry mum!" Ash replies, and he gets into bed. Next morning, he is up early. He heads to Oak's lab, together with his friend, Misty. She already has Pokemon. She came to train in Pallet Town. "I'm really exited!" Ash says. "Which one will you choose?" Misty asks. "I've been thinking," Ash replies, "they're all awsome. But I still want... Pikachu!" Then, two Spearows show up. "Ash, get back!" Misty shouts. Ash backs off, as Misty throws a PokeBall. "Go, Staryu!" she shouts. The PokeBall hits the ground. It opens, and a Strayu appears. "Staryu!" it says. One of the Spearows attacks, using Peck, but it misses. "Staryu, use Water Gun!" Misty shouts. Staryu hits Spearow, and the it flies away, followed by the other Spearow. "Thanks!" Ash says. Then, Misty shouts: "We're running late!" After a short run, they arrive at the lab. "What if Pikachu is already taken?" Ash says, worried. "There you are." Oak says to Ash, "Hello Misty!" "Hi professor." Misty replies. "Come along, Ash!" Oak says. He leads him into a room. There are three other boys: Gary, Red and Blue. "They weren't late, so they have already chosen a Pokemon." Oak says, "But I have one left!" Ash runs towards the last PokeBall. Please be a Pikachu, he thinks. Slowly, he opens it. "It's a PIkachu!" Ash shouts. "Pikachu's are weak!" Gary says. "Which Pokemon do you have, Gary?" Ash asks, crossly. "I've got a Bulbasaur." he replies, "It's much more stronger than your little Pikachu!" "Prove it!" Ash shouts. "Lets battle, then!" Gary answers. "Not in my lab!" Oak says, "If you want to battle, go outside. Outside, they start their battle. "Your not weak, Pikachu!" Ash says. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replies. "They seem to already be friends." Blue whispers to Red. Both Gary and Ash send out their Pokemon. "Pikachu, use ThunderShock!" Ash says. Pikachu hits Bulbasaur with a ThunderShock. Bulbasaur is launched backwards. "Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Gary orders, when suddenly Oak comes running outside. "Wait," he says, "don't forget about your PokeDex." After they obtained the PokeDex's, Gary turns back to Ash. "Your lucky our match was stopped." Hary says, "Cause my Bulbasaur was about to defeat you!" Then, he runs off. Ash returns home, getting his stuff to leave on a Pokemon journey. "Goodbye, Ash!" his mum says, "Don't forget to call me when you are in Viridian City." Ash meets up with Misty at the edge of Pallet Town. "Lets go!" Misty says, and they start walking up Route 1, not knowing that their journey is full of danger, and adventure! Category:Episodes Category:Stories in Kanto Category:Series Based on Pokemon Games